buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishverse
The Wishverse was an alternate timeline created by Anyanka after Cordelia Chase wished Buffy Summers had never moved to Sunnydale. It was referred to as Bizarro Land by Cordelia and as Bizarro World.Slayer: An Unofficial and Unauthorized Guide to Buffy the Vampire Slayer by Keith Topping Background In this new reality, while Angel and Rupert Giles did move to Sunnydale, Buffy Summers did not, so there was no one capable of preventing the Harvest. Thus, the Master succeeded in escaping from his mystical prison. With the Master free and no Slayer present to oppose him, the Order of Aurelius successfully overran and took over Sunnydale. In the process of conquering the town, Angel, considered a traitor, was captured and imprisoned, while others were killed or turned into vampires. Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris were sired and took the place of Darla and Luke as the Master's leading acolytes. In order to keep the vampires in check, Giles formed a team of vampire hunters formed by Larry Blaisdell, Daniel Osbourne and Nancy. However, they had little resources and abilities to actually affect the Order, who dubbed them the White Hats. Meanwhile, after the fire in Hemery High's Gym, Buffy and her mother moved to Cleveland, where she met her new Watcher. However, this Watcher had no control of the actions of the Slayer, who over the years developed a tough, grim personality similar to Faith Lehane, shunning friends or family, living only to slay. Final Fate When Cordelia found herself in this timeline, after learning what had become of Sunnydale in Buffy's absence, she managed to make contact with the White Hats and explain to Giles at least some details of what had happened. However, she was killed by Xander and Willow before she could give too much detail. As the Master began preparations to open a blood factory that would make feeding far easier, turning humans into little more than food, Giles contacted Cleveland and had Buffy sent down to provide assistance, although Buffy showed little interest in his talk of another world. Freeing Angel from his bonds to provide her with aid in the assault, although she only believed that Angel wanted the Master dead for torturing him rather than that he was willing to help her, Buffy attacked the factory, staking Xander, and allowing Oz to kill Willow, although Angel was staked by Xander and Buffy's neck was subsequently broken by the Master. Realizing that destroying the amulet would negate Cordelia's original wish, Giles performed a risky ritual to summon Anyanka, subsequently removing her amulet. As Anyanka asked him how he could be so certain that the other world was any better than this one, Giles grimly stated, "because it has to be" and shattered the amulet, erasing the timeline and all its consequences from existence (except for the continued destruction of Anyanka's amulet and loss of power). However, future evidence suggested that the Wishverse still existed in some form"Doppelgangland". Appearances * The Wish * Doppelgängland Gallery :See Wishverse/Gallery References Category:Dimensions Category:Terminology Category:Wishverse Category:Anya Jenkins Category:Cordelia Chase